Sold Soul
by uzai sagi
Summary: Thirteen year-old Beatrice escapes Mundus to find freedom for her soul, which she had sold to Lucifer as a child. On the way, she meets Dante, who starts to take a liking to her in more ways than one. Will her soul be set free? Or will pride, envy, gluttony, wrath, sloth, greed, and lust remind her that she will forever be damned? Takes place through the fifth DmC
1. Escape

**First Devil May Cry fic. I'm actually sorta making it like Dante's Inferno, but making a few twists. First off, Beatrice is like thirteen and has dark hair, but you'll see why, and Dante doesn't get physical with her until later**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

A thirteen year-old girl sat up on her bed against the wall staring at the cieling. Her pet lizard crawled onto her lap and made its creepy reptile noise to her in comfort. The girl just stroked its scaley head in reassurance.

"Beatrice, darling," Lilith called, knocking on her door, "are you awake?"

"Yes, Lilith," Beatrice replied.

Lilith opened the door with Beatrices dinner in her hands with a fake smile.

"I brought you dinner, darling. Your favorite, hazlenut soup."

Beatrice grabbed the tray of soup from Mundus' concubine when she came to her bed and set it down on her desk before grabbing the bowl and spoon and scooping it up to blow on it and then took a small sip.

"It's good. Thank you, Lilith."

Lilith smiled in satisfaction before leaving the girls room. Beatrice continued to eat her soup until she heard a voice in her room.

"Are you absolutely content with this sort of lifestyle you have with being in Mundus' house?"

Beatrice nearly dropped her spoon, but her lizard used its tail to snatch it up.

"What do you want, Lucifer?" she asked.

A man with a long black trench coat and devil horns sat in the chair near the desk in the far corner in the back with a sinister smile.

"Oh, come now, my dear," Lucifer said. "Is that any way to treat your contractor?"

"Just tell me what you want."

"Are you content with this lifestyle?"

Beatrice paused before she could scoop up some more soup into her mouth. No, she wasn't content with living with Mundus, he was dark and cruel. But what other choice did she have, she had nowhere else to go.

"Yes, that's right," Lucifer said, as if he read her thoughts. "You were only a child back then. He must be a great father to you, isn't he?"

Beatrice glared. "Shut up! I learned my lesson about fathers!"

Lucifer became confused. "Lesson?" He then smirked. "Ah, you remember, don't you?" He used his power to make smoke form into images of her past. "You sold your soul to me in order to save your fathers life. And how did that scum thank you? He left you for his whore."

Beatrice became sad at this story. Yes, she did sell her soul to Lucifer, but what other choice did she have? She needed her father. She thought he would be happy to know that his child would be more than willing to sell her soul for her father, but instead he left her for his stupid girlfriend. Her heart was broken back then and she vowed never to trust any men ever again, whether they would be willing to be her father or not.

Then Mundus came and took her off the streets to raise her himself, but she felt like a prisoner rather than a daughter under his house.

"Do you wish to escape?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, I do," Beatrice replied desperately, making the demon smirk.

"Leviathan," he called.

A giant serpent came out from beneath the floor and it soon turned into a blonde haired teen with a dark green hoodie with similar horns on is head.

"Show our dear Beatrice that we're... not always so cruel."

Leviathan smirked before turning back into his serpent form. Beatrice became startled before setting her lizard on the floor and walking over to her dresser to pick out some black socks for her combat boots. She walked to her closet and grabbed her black sweater.

"Okay, come on, Gazard," Beatrice said, walking over to the serpent demon and climbing onto his back.

Gazard made his reptile noise before joining his owner and climbing onto the serpent to her lap.

"Time to get to the bottom," Leviathan said before shooting out of the window at full speed and slithering down down around the building.

Beatrice got a nice view of Limbo City as she had been pulled into Limbo. Every demon that resided in Limbo wandered the streets of the city, sitting around or killing an innocent human. She couldn't help but watch them as they watched her ride Leviathan. Most of them had wanted to do harm onto the teen, but once a human sells their soul to one of the seven princes of Hell, they can not be touched by anyone, not even Mundus.

"Okay, sweetheart, we're here," Leviathan said coming to a stop before turning back into his human form. Beatrice found herself to be carried onto the demon of envy's back with her pet squished between them. "Just to let you know, Lucifer and I are going to be following your every move, as well as the others."

Beatrice was confused. "Why?"

"Because we'll be teaching you a lesson about life in the real world. You can't just keep living in a fantasy where everything is alright when in truth it really isn't. I envy you for that, let me tell you."

The girl got off of the demons back with Gazard in her arms.

"Good luck," Leviathan said before walking away.

Beatrice noticed that she was out of Limbo as she saw people walking in the streets before walking to find her old alleyway. Once she found it, she was surprised to see that the old tent that she had made for herself from when she was little and on the streets was still in its usual place with the same blanket that kept her hidden from the rain.

Speaking of rain, it began to pour down and she crawled into the tent. Beatrice set down her lizard and moved some objects to find that the old circle she had made for a temperture spell was smudged. Cleaning it up, she took out a piece of chalk and started to draw a new circle. Once she was done, she pulled out a violet jewel and placed it on the circle before it started to glow and float.

Beatrice smiled as the area she was in became both warm and cool before taking off her sweater to make a pillow and laying down to sleep. As the girl began dreaming, Gazard stayed up and stood guard.


	2. Throat Full of Glass

**Hmmm... Not a very good start, huh? Well, this is just practice for my manuscript that I have to like finish in three months. So I'm slightly trying...**

**Disclaimer: You people just don't seem to get, I don't own fucking jackshit!**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Gazard poked his head out of the tent to see that morning was upon them, and he went back in to wake up his beloved friend, Beatrice. He nuzzled his head against her face while making his creepy noise, but only she stirred slightly and didn't wake up. He then licked the mark of a sold soul, which was that of a pentagon, on her left wrist, and she woke up drowsily.

The teen got up stretched her tired muscles as she yawned. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at her wrist in anguish. If only she'd have known that her father would've left her once she had sold her soul, then her life wouldn't be like this. To be honest, she never thought she'd be happy to be back on the streets. She soon crawled out of her tent, gathered Gazard into her arms, and walked out on the streets.

Beatrice put her hood on so that no one would pay attention to her and continued walking in peace. She had only been walking for two hours when her stomach had growled and she whimpered as she realized that she had no money with her.

Then she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway and a man in a suit revealed his devil horns, which Beatrice had immediately recognized him as Mammon, demon of greed.

He smirked and handed her a wallet that was stuffed with cash. "Go buy yourself some breakfast, kiddo."

With that, he left, leaving the teen dumbstruck. She looked inside the wallet and saw that there was about three hundred bucks, which was enough to get her something to eat. She walked into a diner and had some pancakes while Gazard stayed outside and ate some bugs.

As she poured syrup and whip cream onto the flapjacks she watched Bob Barbas giving out information on her disappearance.

_"This just in, the ward of the bank owner, Kyle Ryder, named Beatrice had gone missing just last night. His lady, Lilith, found her room empty with her favorite hazelnut soup unfinished and her bedroom window was open. We have full rights to believe that she was kidnapped, but we have no information on who her abductors are. If you have any information on where Beatrice might be, please call the police immediately. This is Bob Barbas, just doing God's work..."_

_'Just doing God's work my ass, you piece of shit!'_ Beatrice thought sourly. _'Motherfucker doesn't even like God...'_

Once she was done with her meal, she set down some money and asked for a check. Once the check was there and her plate was taken, the waitress looked at the girl.

"You're a little far from home, aren't you?"

Beatrice looked down in anguish.

"How old are you, sweetie?"

"Thirteen..."

The waitress blinked in surprise. "Oh, my. You're so young."

"Can I just get my change please?"

Although this would've meant to be a rude gesture, the waitress could tell that this girl was in emotional pain and she nodded and got her change.

Beatrice took the change and thanked the woman, who nodded and bid her farewell. Once she got outside, it began to sprinkle down a bit of rain and called Gazard along so they could leave. As they walked further away from the diner, it began to rain harder and Beatrice wished that she had brought her umbrella.

She had walked until noon when she decided to rest her feet and sat down outside the church. A priest had come by with his umbrella in his hand, and he knelt down by her side to pull her to his church. Beatrice could tell that this wasn't a demon in disguise and she willingly followed him inside.

Once inside safe from the rain, Beatrice pulled off her hood and stared in awe at the church. It had been so long since she had last been here, too long actually.

"It's been a long time, Beatrice," the priest said.

Beatrice looked at the dark skinned man, and she recognized him as Father Marshall.

"Yeah, it has," she replied.

"Ten years, maybe?"

"Ten at the latest..."

Marshall chuckled. "The last time I saw you, you were just a beautiful little girl." He then paused when he saw her black short hair. "What happened to your hair?"

Beatrice looked down as she brought a hand to her hair.

"The last time I saw it, it was gold and long, but now..."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the day that Lilith had cut her hair and made it black, was when her father became a demon as Mundus' punishment to him for abandoning her as a child. She was only ten at the time, but she never forgot that unfaithful day.

"I... can't explain... it's..."

Marshall wrapped his arm around her in comfort. "What have they done to you, my dear?"

It was then that she broke down and cried into his arms.

"My father left me for that whore! I lived in the streets for months until someone found me, but he was cruel and kept me a prisoner! My hair became this way when I turned ten and my father was a..." She couldn't bring herself to say that he was a demon now, it hurt her too much. "And one of my guardians mistress' had cut my hair and made it black. I haven't been the same since..."

Marshall rubbed her back in comfort. Had he'd have known what Beatrice had done throughout the years, he would've taken her in himself.

"Your father became a demon, didn't he?"

Beatrice looked at him in shock. "How did you...?"

"I saw him a week ago and he looked as if he had been conjured up by the devil himself. He has descended to the dark path, and I suppose that he would be rotting in his own personal hell."

Beatrice couldn't believe it. Father Marshall saw her father in his demon form? "How did you see my father the way he is?"

Marshall brought out a cross, which was Beatrice's family heirloom that was given to her when she was younger.

"I've kept this safe because I knew that one day that you would come back for it. I know that really wasn't your intentions, but I knew you would want it. It has helped me see the truth as to what is currently happening to this world. I know that your guardian is the demon king, Mundus. Of all people, why a demon, child?"

Beatrice looked down at the floor. "I had nowhere else to go... I didn't mean to go with him, it just happened."

Marshall shook his head. "If one follows a demon, then they are on the path of darkness as well. People that travel through darkness have been known as the damned. Even one of the purest of souls can be descended down to damnation if they sell their soul. If they sell their soul to one of the seven princes of Hell, then they are known as the eternal damned."

Beatrice grew angry and attempted to hit the priest, but he grabbed her hand in his gentle hands and pulled down the leave to show her mark and frowned in sadness.

"So you really did sell your soul... How interesting."

Beatrice got up and glared at him. "You know nothing of damnation!" With that, she grabbed her lizard and walked away, but she stopped and walked back to him and held out her hand.

Marshall smiled an apologetic smile and gave the girl her cross before she walked out of the church back into the rain. She put her hood back up and walked across the road in the rain with Gazard on her shoulders. After a while, she suddenly stopped, leaned onto the wall and slid down as she began crying once again.

Father Marshall was right. If one sells their soul to the seven princes of Hell, they are eternally damned. She is one of them, and is no exception. Had she'd have known what her father would've done once she told him she sold her soul to save him, she probably never would've sold it. But it was already too late for her now, it always had been.

Then the rain was blocked from drenching her any further and she looked up to see a woman with devil horns with her sinister smile.

"Hello, Beatrice," she greeted seductively.

"Asmodeus?" Beatrice asked in shock.

"Surprised to see me like this?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"We demons can turn into whatever we want; whether it is a man, woman, child, or an animal. You should already know that by now, sweetie."

Beatrice looked down at the ground, earning a gentle smile from the demon of lust.

"Come on then, sweetie, you shouldn't be out in the rain."

Asmodeus kneeled down to pull her up and brought her inside a nightclub that was filled with dancing guests and pole dancers with angel wings. Beatrice was confused.

"Why are we in Lilith's nightclub?"

Asmodeus smiled in delight. "Lilith may own the place, but I'm the one who runs it. Hiring new dancers and putting up the decorations and the music." She looked down at the girl. "You know, we could use a new waitress to hand out the drinks."

Beatrice glared. "So that I can have pedophiles trying to grope me? Thank you, but no thank you!"

"Oh, calm down. Gazard will keep them in line, won't you, boy?"

Gazard made his noise in agreement, and Beatrice looked down. "Well, I guess I could use some more money."

Asmodeus smiled in delight. "Great! I'll show you to your dressing room to put your uniform on!"

Asmodeus pulled her along across the dance floor to the halls with doors until she came to the end. "Here we are. Oh, by the way, when I come here I'm known as Asmie, got that?"

Beatrice nodded and opend the door to show her a room with a mirror and a closet full of dresses and angel wings.

"Go on and get ready!" With that, the demon left.

Beatrice looked down at a pair of high-heeled shoes before going to the closet and finding one of the most innocent dresses she could find. When she came across a sparkling sleeveless dress that had the silk skirt end below her knees, she turned to Gazard. "What do you think?" Gazard nodded in approval and he turned away so that she could change.

Once she was done, she put on the heels and she wobbled around to try to get used to them. With that accomplished, she put on the angel wings and walked out with her lizard on her shoulders.

Asmodeus waited outside her door and smiled in delight at the sight of Beatrice, but then frowned. "Hmmm... Needs a few more touch ups." She took out a gold thread and wrapped it around Beatrice's head before smiling. "Now you look like an actual angel. All you needed was a halo."

Beatrice and Gazard looked at one another before the demon woman pushed her out to the dance floor. She handed her a tray of drinks before pushing her to the crowd. "Service with a smile!"

Beatrice nervously walked around with a tray of drinks as people looked down on her and Gazard in a strange way. Most of the people thought Beatrice was cute, but the rest just questioned why the waitress was so young. She soon came across a man in a grey and red jacket who was watching one of the pole dancers, and he looked like he didn't have enough to drink. Seeing this, she offered him a glass of beer and he didn't notice her until he saw the tray of beer and gave her a sweet smile before taking one.

She nodded to him before going off to serve someone else, who took a glass of champagne and thanked her. She had done this for a while, and it seemed to go pretty well for her. Just serving adults their drinks and having a few chats with them was a good gig.

When there weren't any more drinks on the tray, she went back to the bar and the bartender smiled tenderly to her before grabbing the tray to put down more drinks. Once he handed them to her, she thanked him and went back to serve the guests.

As she passed by the same man she served, another man in his mid-thirties grabbed her arm and pulled her back a little bit. Beatrice turned to him to see his smile and handed him a glass of wine. He took it, but set it down on the table.

"Let's see what you look like under that skirt," he said, reaching out to pull up her skirt.

Beatrice became scared and threw the tray on his head, shattering the glasses. The man grabbed his head as he howled in pain before glaring at the girl.

"You little bitch!"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," she said in fear.

"Like hell it was an accident!"

The man got up, grabbed her arm and raised his hand to hit her, but Gazard hissed at him and whipped him with his tail. It left a scratch across his face and he stumbled back a bit, but he grabbed her again and raised his hand. The first man she had served, got up grabbed his arm, and twisted it.

The middle aged man howled in even more pain as he released the girl and was slammed down onto the table. Seeing that she was free, she picked the tray back up to hold it against her chest.

"Hey, motherfucker," the man said, "didn't you know that if you hit little girls, you're nothing but a low life cocksucker?"

"This ain't any of your fucking business, you freak!"

The man glared down at him. "It is if some sick dickhead is trying to molest a kid! So I think you owe the little lady here an apology."

"Fuck you!" The man twisted his arm a little more and he roared in pain. "Alright, I'm sorry!"

The man smiled in satisfaction. "I think you owe her a tip, too." He reached inside the pedophiles pocket and pulled out some cash before handing it to her. "For your services, little miss."

Beatrice took the money and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded to her before she went back to the bartender, who saw the whole thing, and he took the tray and stocked more drinks onto it before he handed to the girl. She went back out to serve other people and they asked if she was alright. She replied to them that she was fine and that there was nothing to worry about.

After a few hours, her feet felt like they were going to develop blisters if she didn't take of the heels, but she ignored the pain and started limping to serve the drinks. She decided to stop and set the tray down on the table to rub her sore ankles. The man who helped her noticed and gave her a concerned look.

"Those don't look very comfortable," he stated.

"They're not," she replied.

"Then why don't you take them off?"

"If I do then people will step on my bare feet. Plus, they come with the outfit."

The man watched as she rubbed her ankles before getting up from his seat and picking her up bridal style to sit her down. He kneeled on one knee and began taking off her heels to reveal that her feet had developed blisters. He reached up to stick his hand into his cup of beer and took out some ice to rub it on her feet. Beatrice was surprised that this man even showed any concern for her, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't thankful for this little gesture of kindness. He found a washcloth, tore it up, and then wrapped it around her bleeding feet before placing soft kisses onto each foot.

He looked at her with a smirk. "Better?"

She blushed slightly and nodded before getting off the table, grabbing the drinks, and then left his side. She did good in avoiding having her feet getting stepped on by the dancing people, and she served the drinks with no problem. That is, until Asmodeus pulled her along.

"I think it's time for a new act for the show!" she said enthusiastically.

Beatrice grew nervous as her wings were pulled off her wings and pulled her onto the stage. Everything stopped when the demon woman grabbed the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new act for you tonight! Our new dancer has asked to perform a little something for us! How does that sound?"

Everyone began cheering as Beatrice was hidden behind her.

"Alright, then give it up for our innocent little angel!"

People began cheering as Asmodeus disappeared in a puff of smoke. Beatrice grew nervous as her lizard climbed off of her shoulders and stood next to her. She looked at him and he just gave her an encouraging nod and she heard the music from Combichrist begin to start.

As the music started, Beatrice closed her eyes and started swaying her hips to the music. She raised her arms and twirled her hips slowly, as if she was trying to be seductive.

_Beyond true will_  
_receive the comfort in a broken heart_  
_Now pattern shapes_  
_An image of true life_  
_(True life) _

She then outstretched her leg as a ballerina would do and slid it across the floor as she made her arms move down like two serpents dancing.

_Alone  
Surrounded by a million faces  
One by one  
I see the judgment in their eyes  
(I see the judgment in their eyes)_

Although her feet stung from the blisters, she continued to dance as a gothic ballerina would to a song that was meant to be sadistic.

_Like a disease_  
_I'm always in the wrong_  
_And now the numbness wearing off_  
_Can't stand the pain_  
_I get in line_  
_(I always do)_  
_I always do_  
_Need to be patient_  
_While perfecting death's design_

Beatrice twirled her right arm to the crowd before stepping to the other side and twirling her other arm to the crowd. He noticed that the entire time, she had kept her eyes closed, perhaps to ease down her nervousness.

_I cannot help it, can't decline_  
_It's always better down the line_  
_I'm in the wrong and I've done it all before_

Although he would've normally preferred an older woman to dance, because he could fuck them senseless if he wanted to, but this was a young girl, whose dance was both innocent and seductive at the same time. An unworldly combination that just didn't fit.

_And I wish I'd never been  
And I know it's just a dream  
Now I'm blind I can open my eyes_

She did a slow twirl before cocking her hip and wrapping her arm right over her head.

_Can't stay awake_  
_Burning alive_  
_I cannot breathe this poison air filled with lies_  
_I cannot see_  
_What's gone to me_  
_Live in fear_  
_The sun is falling from the sky_  
_Can't stay awake_

Beatrice unhooked her arm harshly and twirled her arms under her as she dipped her head down and back up before jumping in a twirl. A lot of the people would gather around to watch her do a dance that was meant for a dark ballerina to dance. The girl had made the mistake of opening her eyes to see the man smirk and send a kiss her way.

_Nothing left to break  
My life is in a thousand pieces, million reasons  
Why should I keep myself away?  
(Hard to define)  
Hard to define  
(It always is)  
It always is  
It's hard to scream with the throat full of glass  
(Throat full of glass) _

Gazard moved around her feet as she had danced. It amazed them that Mundus had allowed to learn ballet when she had asked him as a child.

_I cannot help it, can't decline  
It's always better down the line  
I'm in the wrong and I've done it all before_

Asmodeus miled as she noticed that the man who helped Beatrice was the son of Sparda, Dante, and he was watching the little sold soul dance. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers.

_And I wish I'd never been  
And I know it's just a dream  
Now I'm blind I can open my eyes_

Demon women began to rise and go towards the girl, but they stopped as she cast her hands upon them.

_Can't stay awake  
Burning alive  
I cannot breathe this poison air filled with lies  
I cannot see  
What's gone to me  
Live in fear  
The sun is falling from the sky  
Can't stay awake_

Beatrice began to move her arms side by side, and the demons seemed to follow her movement as if they were in a trance. She then gestured them to come forward and they obeyed as if they were her puppets. When the instrumental part of the song came, she caught sight of Dante leaning over the stage with money of his own in his hand. With a smirk, he tossed it to the floor. She looked at him with uncertainty before walking over and kneeling to grab the money. She looked at him one last time and he just winked.

_(Can't stay awake)_

When she stands up, she raises her arms in the air and starts twirling her hips slowly as she made her way back to the center of a circle the demons had formed. As she continued to twirl her hips, they moved in a circle to follow her movements. She took to closing her eyes again to avoid seeing Dante's smirking face. Eventually, she came to a stop and slowly put her arms down as the demons began to scatter.

_Can't stay awake  
Burning alive  
I cannot breathe this poison air filled with lies  
I cannot see  
What's gone to me  
Live in fear  
The sun is falling from the sky  
Can't stay awake  
x2_

Beatrice threw her arms harshly at the side and they moved like serpents. As the demons did a dance that made them seem like animals, she began to kick her feet high into the air to show some aggression to the dance. Dante watched as her skirt flew up with each kick that she did, but it never showed her underwear.

_'What the fuck?' _he thought to himself. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_

Gazard moved around Beatrice's feet to keep her from tripping as she danced.

She spun around towards the edge of the stage and ended the dance with one leg crossed over the other, her right arm curved up to show her mark, and her left arm cocking her hand downward.

Everything nearly stopped as Beatrice felt someone take her hand and she was pulled down a little bit to make eye contact with Dante. She would've said something to him, but the look in his piercing blue eyes made her lose her voice as he stared intensely at her mark.

He looked down at her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. It was then that Beatrice's throat felt like it was pierced with glass.


End file.
